The Humble Pup
(The episode begins with the pups at Toys R Us. They are looking at some of the new toys they have) Skye: Hey, look at this one Zuma: Wow, that's one big racer. What does it do? Skye: It says that it can go up to a speed of about 80 miles per hour. Rubble: Just think, how much fast that car can be. I bet that thing is faster than Rocky Rocky: Hey! Zuma: I wouldn't consider it being as fast as you, Rocky. Who knows, it could be Rocky: I don't know. But all I know is nobody can be able to catch me with me in a race, because I can run fast. I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone knew about that (Zuma and Skye laugh) Rocky: What? I was just kidding! (Chase snickers) Chase: I don't know if you would consider it faster than you, Rocky Rocky: Like I said, I don't know whether or not that thing could ever get faster than me. Let me just put this out: If for some reason I did find that something was faster than me, I would probably have the ability to talk them out of a race Marshall: But what if they tell you that you can't back out? Rocky: Then I'll just have to take that chance (Everyone starts laughing again. This time, Rocky joins in) (The scene then cuts to the Lookout. Zuma pulls out his notebook and shows Rocky, Rubble and Marshall what he has in store for the day) Rubble: What's this? Zuma: It's a list I made of all the things I might want to try to do today Rocky: Let's see: make a big pillow fort, ride around town in a go cart, and try to get a picture of you and me racing together. Wow, this is some list you made, Zuma. But the whole you and me in a picture racing together probably might happen. Let's hope that if it's that cart we saw at the toy store, it'll probably be a chance that it might beat me Marshall: You're still on that? Rocky: I just can't stop talking about it all of a sudden. Ever since we saw that car, it's got me on the verge of getting to show that cart how fast I am Zuma: Well, how about this? Why don't we get the car and have a race? That way, we could prove which one is the fastest Rocky: Well, we'll just have to do that. Won't we? Rubble: Yes, we shall (The doorbell rings) Rocky: I'll get it (Rocky heads over to the door to see who it is) Rocky: Hello there. How can I help you? (It is a young puppy with light grey fur, white paws, and olive colored eyes) Pup: Yes. Is this the PAW Patrol Lookout? Rocky: You could say that. What you need? Pup: Well, it's really hard to say this, but...I want to become a member of the PAW Patrol Rocky: A what? Pup: That's right. My name is Johnny, and I wanna be a member of your awesome team. I just love how you rescue people around Adventure Bay and all that cool stuff! Rocky: Well, I do get that a lot. Wait a minute: How did you know all that stuff about us? Johnny: Because, you're heroes. Everyone knows about you guys. Also, you said it yourself one day Rocky: (nervously laughs) I never forget the days that we rescue people. That is how most people got to know us a lot better. So what made you want to become a member of the PAW Patrol? Johnny: From hearing to you, of course Rocky: I never knew someone who was interested in me. Matter of fact, I never know when someone is interested in me Johnny: Well, now you do. Hey, do you think I can get a tour of the Lookout? Rocky: Of course you can. Come on in (Rocky invites Johnny into the Lookout, and Johnny is surprised about what he is seeing right now) Johnny: Wow. This place is amazing Rocky: (laughs) Don't you mean "awesome?" Johnny: Oh yeah. Let me say that again. Wow, this place is awesome Rocky: That's better. What do you want to look at first? Johnny: That depends. Surprise me. Rocky: Okay. (With that said, Rocky takes Johnny to the observatory to show him something that could possibly surprise him: The slide) Rocky: Right this way, Johnny Johnny: What are you trying to show me, Rocky? Rocky: Oh, you'll find out. (takes one more step) Okay, you can take your blindfold off now (Johnny takes his blindfold off, and is astonished when he sees the slide) Johnny: Whoa! You have a slide...in the Lookout?! Rocky: We sure do. We slide down this slide to get inside our vehicles whenever we go on a mission Johnny: Wow! I love slides! I can't believe I'm seeing this right now. Can I try it? Rocky: Of course you can! (Johnny slides down the slide. As he goes down the slide, the music the plays when the pups slide down the slide plays with Johnny's name heard) Johnny: That was awesome! Rocky: If you like that, you won't believe what we have in store for you Johnny: (gasps) There are more surprises? Rocky: That's right. And I have a feeling that you're gonna have lots of fun today Johnny: You really think so? Rocky: I know so. Come on. Follow me Johnny: Okay. (he follows Rocky. He has led him to a room in the back of the Lookout. He opens the door, and reveals a ball pit) Wow! You have a ball pit in here? Rocky: That's right! Johnny: Wow! This is the best place ever! Cannonball! (he jumps into the ball pit, laughing happily) This is fun! I can't believe I'm playing in the ball pit of the most awesome team of puppies in the world! Hey, can I meet the other members of the PAW Patrol? Rocky: You sure can. Come on. (They exit the ball pit room) Hey, guys! (The other pups show up) Chase: (shows up) What is it, Rocky? Rocky: This young puppy came here to see us. Johnny, these are Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye. Guys, this is Johnny Chase: Nice to meet you, Johnny Skye: You're so cute! Johnny: Oh my goodness. I can't believe that I'm standing in front of the most heroic puppies in the world! Did you know I'm you're biggest fan? Rubble: We didn't know. Thanks for telling us that fun fact. Johnny: It was my pleasure. Hey Rocky, do you think you can tell me all there needs to be to become an member of the PAW Patrol? Zuma: You should ask Ryder. But he's not home right now Rocky: Well, I could tell you. It's not that easy to become a member of the PAW Patrol. You'd have to go through a lot of training, and show us trust and a special talent you could do. For example: being a great digger. But most importantly, you will have to do your very best to make sure you're a very good puppy. You think you got all that? Johnny: Uh, kinda. That might depend on how much you have to make me do Rocky: Okay, let's get started (Work in progress)Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Pups